


a Baseball Bat and a Fair Amount of Hard Work

by MeanGreenThing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Heart Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, Other, and in that fic grover had a heart condition and i was like, but its baseball instead of Exy cause i have no idea what Exy is, i like this idea, i was inspired by Greeninjagals All For The Game au, it opens up so many angsty opportunities, oooooh, so this is based off of a fic i read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: Percy Jackson is 19 years old and in his first year of college with his best friend Grover Underwood. He's on the baseball team and everything is going great. That is until Grover has a medical emergency. A heart condition he'd had since grade school, that had been rather subdued for a while, starts acting up again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenninjagal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenninjagal/gifts).



> Baseball AU inspired by Greenninjagal's Exy Au but with baseball instead of Exy because I have no idea what Exy is

Percy had been playing baseball since he was nine. It had started when his best friend, Grover, got him a cheap plastic baseball bat for his birthday. Grover had known how much Percy loved the sport. It was a cheap, plastic baseball bat and would probably break if swung the wrong way. Percy loved it with all his heart. It was his favourite toy and nothing could take it away from him, Grover had stammered something about how it was all he could afford and he was sorry it wasn't very good. Percy told him to shut up because he loves it.

Percy joined the baseball team three years later when he was twelve. He had the time of his life on that team, he made new friends, one of them a very pretty blonde girl named Annabeth. She clicked right in with the two boys. The Duo became a Trio.

Another three years when Percy was 15. Grover collapsed in the middle of gym class. They were running laps when Grover had started to slow down "hey, Underwood! Get going!" Coach Hedge snapped at him. Grover held his hand to his chest, coming to a full stop, his eyes squeezed shut "yeah I just-" he made a small noise of pain, leaning his free hand on his knee "I just need a moment..." he gasped. Everyone else had slowed to a stop as well, craning their heads to see what was wrong. Percy and Annabeth could tell something was wrong and went to Grover "hey man, you good" Percy asked, Grover didn't respond, his breathing was shallow and laboured. Then he collapsed. Percy caught him before he hit the ground "SOMEONE GET THE NURSE!" he heard Annabeth yell. Clarisse ran off to get the nurse. Percy looked down at Grover, his face was pale and scrunched up in pain. Grover whimpered softly and tangled his fingers into Percy's shirt "It's okay Grover" Percy said, but he was actively trying not to cry "Clarisse when to get the nurse"

The doctor said they had no idea what had happened, they had run tests and done scans. Everything they could think of. But nothing came up. Grover's heart had just stopped working momentarily. The doctors said they couldn't do anything about it. And that was it. Grover had nearly died and the doctors wouldn't do anything. It took everything Percy had not to punch the doctor. Percy could tell Grover's adoptive father, Chiron, was just as mad as he was. But he hid it much better than Percy.

Barely even two days later, it happened again. Grover passed out while he and Percy were playing with a ball in the backyard. Grover had fallen to his knees just as Percy kicked the ball, it bounced and then rolled right past Grover. Who looked dizzy and pale. Percy felt sick to his stomach as he ran over, knowing exactly what was happening.

The doctors said the same thing they had the first time, they had no idea what had happened, but this time they did something about it. They told Grover he couldn't run around or play soccer or baseball and he couldn't go out unaccompanied in case it happened again. Grover was devastated by the news because while Percy had his love for baseball, Grover was really into soccer. And he had just been told he could never play it again.

Thankfully, Grover didn't collapse again. For a while, everyone held their breathe around him as if he were a bomb about to go off any minute. But then a week passed, then two, then a month. And it seemed that the problem was gone. And everyone believed it was resolved. But Percy noticed whenever Grover put a hand to his chest and closed his eyes when they were in large crowds or on a long walk. Percy and Chiron seemed to be the only one Grover trusted with the information that whatever was wrong was still there. Because even if it wasn't as severe as it had been. Grover knew people would still treat him different.

And now, they were in college. Grover, Annabeth, and Percy had all gotten into the same college, Grover was there to study Zoology and Percy and Annabeth were there on a sports scholarship. Everything was great. Grover still had heart problems but they had toned down considerably since high school, he just couldn't do sports anymore. But that didn't matter. They were all doing something they loved. They were happy. And no matter what the world threw at the three of them. They could take it.


	2. No one has ever measured, not even poets, how much the heart can hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio's college days start with a bang. And quite a few tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't go two chapters without angst to here we go :)

Percy's eyes scanned the street as he walked down the street, the wind tossing his hair around and stinging his face. The cold bit at his ears and he wished he had taken friend Grover's advice, and worn a hat. Said friend, was walking beside him, using his cup of coffee to keep his hands warm. Fall was usually cold, but the boys hadn't expected it to go from summer to fall within a day and had not gotten their fall clothes unpacked. Unlike their friend, Annabeth who had gotten her fall stuff out and ready the moment summer vacation ended. But they weren't Annabeth. So they just had to live with it.

"I can't wait to get to the building, it'll be much warmer inside," Grover said, sipping some of his coffee. Percy nodded in agreement and shivered, he wrapped his arms around himself and sighed "I don't understand how the weather could have changed so quickly" he said. Grover shrugged. Percy sighed "I bet you five bucks Annabeth is already there," he said

A voice called out from behind them and they turned to see a familiar face, blonde hair, and startlingly grey eyes, running towards them "or not..." Percy muttered. Annabeth slowed to a jog, then a walk and matched their pace "sorry I didn't meet you at the bus stop, I slept in" she said. Percy gasped "But-but how is that possible? How could the ever-perfect Annabeth Chase have slept in?" he exclaimed jokingly. Annabeth punched his arm "oh shut up. I accidentally set my alarm for 5:00 pm instead of 5:00 am, is all" she said. 

Grover laughed at the two of them, then winced, putting a hand over his chest. Percy and Annabeth looked at him, Percy felt panic creep up on him slowly. Grover hadn't collapsed since high school, but it still worried Percy when his friend would put a hand over his heart and take deep, shallow breaths as if willing his heart to work properly.

Annabeth put a hand on Grover's arm "hey, you alright?" she asked gently, she was one of the few people who knew about Grover's issue, as she had been there when he had collapsed for the first time.

Grover nodded "I'm fine," he said, but there was a hint of stress in his voice. Something was going on with him. Percy could tell. And so could Annabeth. But they said nothing as Grover smiled weakly "I think the cold is affecting my heart, so long as I stay warm I'll be fine, It's alright" he said. Percy and Annabeth glanced worried looks at each other, but they nodded. And they all kept walking.

-~<>~-

The day had gone relatively well. Percy had met the rest of the team and gotten through the day alright, everyone was nice and Percy thought he had made a good first impression. Percy had walked into the classroom and the moment he was through the door he heard a familiar voice shouting to him

"well, I'll be damned! if it isn't Percy Jackson" A muscular, tough girl with a camouflage bandana tying her choppy hair in a ponytail. Percy hadn't seen her since she had transferred to another school just before senior year. But he recognized her immediately. Clarisse La Rue.

Percy laughed to himself and walked over to the girl "well, long time no see" he said. Clarisse smiled "you always had a thing for baseball. Guess we both chose to go that direction." she said. They had always had a rivalry, they didn't hate each other by any mean, but they were both very competitive.

Percy nodded "guess so," he said. Clarisse crossed her arms "so, who's everything been?" she asked, then dropped her voice "how's Grover doing? she asked Clarisse had been there when Grover had collapsed as well. And as much as she joked around about thinking he was annoying, she seemed to worry or him. She wasn't as scary and cold as everyone thought she was.

Percy smiled "he's doing fine, nothing too bad since high school ended, and the fainting has stopped completely," he said. Clarisse smiled and gave a nod "that's good" she said. Before they could talk anymore, a loud whistle blew, and the coach got their attention. Stopping the students chattering "Alright," Coach said "let's get to work"

-~<>~-

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover all walked home together as usual. But this time, Clarisse and her girlfriend, Silena Beauregard. Everything was just fine until Percy noticed Grover was starting to trail behind them and slow down. His hand was over his heart.

Percy told the others to stop walking for a moment, and he went to Grover "hey man, you okay" he said gently. Grover had his eyes squeezed shut. He shook his head and leaned against Percy.

Percy felt panic creeping up on him for the second time that day "shit, someone call an ambulance" he said quickly. Clarisse quickly obeyed and took out her phone, she punched in the number and pressed call in less than two seconds. 

Percy's ears rung as he kneeled slowly and sat on the ground, still holding Grover gently in his arms, careful not to jostle him too much.

Grover gasped softly. He was gripping the fabric of his shirt so tightly that his knuckles were turning white "Percy-" Grover began, but Percy shushed him "save your strength. Clarisse called an ambulance. They'll be here soon." he said softly. Grover nodded weakly.

Percy ran his fingers through Grover's hair soothingly while Annabeth rubbed his back. Percy felt like he was fifteen all over again, sitting in the gym with Grover cradled in his arms. Fighting against tears and waiting desperately for the nurse to come and help.

Finally, the ambulance arrived. And Grover was swept awayto the hospital. Leaving Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Silena standing there on the sidewalk. People staring at them, wondering what had happened. And pitying whoever the poor sap being loaded onto the ambulance.

Percy saw some girl with bushy hair staring intently, her eyes were bright green and she had a spattering of freckles across her face. Her clothes were covered in splotches of paint and chalk. She was staring intently at the ambulance.

Percy glared at her "what are you staring at?" he snapped, stepping towards her. The girl stepped back "nothing..." she said. Percy kept his glare "you can all go now" he said to the people who had stopped to stare "shows over." he snapped. And everyone finally started to go about their business.

Percu stood there with his fist clenched tightly. His entire body shook in what he assumed was anger until Annabeth reached out and wrapped her hand around his gently and said: "Percy? Are you alright?"

Percy broke into tears and turned to hug Annabeth. He hated crying in public. He could practically feel everyone's eyes on him as he broke down.

-~Annabeth~-

Annabeth mind at all, she was crying too. But she didn't care who saw she was crying. Her best friend had just had wha amounted to a heart attack for Gods sake. if anyone judged her for crying then to hell with them. She didn't care what they thought. All she cared about was making sure Percy kept it together as best he could.

Annabeth was confused, to say the least. Grover hadn't had a problem this serious since Junior year of high school. She wasn't sure where it had come frome. Or even what it was. But she was determined to find out what was going on. She wasn't confined to a tiny home town anymore and there was no one there to stop her.


End file.
